


Somewhere In Neverland

by WannabePunk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All The Trolls Are Lil Babies, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, And Dave Just Goes Along With It, Aww, Eridan Needs Love, Fluff, Gen, Help, Hurt/Comfort, It Was Supposed To Be, John Adopts A Bunch Of Trolls, Karkat Is A Cutie, M/M, Nightmares, Past Neglect, Petstuck, So Is Eridan, They're Also Engaged, This Was Different Originally, Tho Sollux Is Kinda Of A Lil Shit, Tho Still Cute, Troll Toddlers, Well - Freeform, idk - Freeform, im trash, is that a thing?, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabePunk/pseuds/WannabePunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alt Title:<br/>"In Which John and Dave Are Engaged And Adopted Three Baby Trolls. John Is A Huge Mother Hen, Dave Loves Them And Is A Huge Softie, But Would Never Admit It, Eridan Needs Some Love, Karkat Is A Wonderful Big Brother And Sollux Is A Lil Shit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere In Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> This Was A Random Idea, It Was Originally Petstuck. In Which John Has A Bunch Of Pet Trolls That He Treats Like His Babies. It Turned Into This Instead. #SorryNotSorry.
> 
> FYI: Karkat, Eridan and Sollux Are All Still Trolls. It Takes Place In An AU I Thought Up, Trolls And Humans Live In Harmony, In This Story In Focuses On Thar Humans Can Adopt Young Trolls And Vise Versa. Eridan Was Adopted Before, But Those That Adopted Him Before Were Humans That Believed Trolls Were Below Humans And Abused And Mistreated Him. For Years They Did This With Young Trolls, They Were Caught Two Months Ago And All The Saved Trolls Were Put Back In The System. John Heard And HAD To Help One Of The Young Trolls, So Dave And John Adopted Eridan.
> 
> Ages;  
> John: 25, John Is Teacher At A Local High School. He Teaches Honors Science On A 10th Grade Level. ['Papa'.]  
> Dave: 25, Dave Makes Music From Their House. ['Daddy'.]  
> Karkat: 4 In Human Years. He Is The Oldest And Also The First That Was Adopted, A Year And 8 Months Ago.  
> Sollux: 1 And A Half Human Years. He Was Adopted About 9 Months Ago.  
> Eridan: 3 Human Years. He Was Only Recently Adopted About A Month Ago.

   Two bodies laid on the bed, tangled together, not sure where's the different limbs started and ended. They slept peacefully, the shorter's head laying on the taller's chest, the taller's head laying on top of the shorter's. A much smaller body struggled for a second before climbed onto the bed, he took a deep breath before he started to jump and yell, _"Wake up!"_ and for such a tiny boy he had a strong set of lungs on him.

   The taller woke first, opening a single red eye to watch the jumping boy, soon his partner woke as well, arms untangling to grab the boy and- much to the boy's dismay- tickle him. The man laughed, blue eyes bright as he ceased the tickled and whined at the boy in his arms, "Kar, what have we told you about waking us up like that?" The boy- Karkat- thought for a second, a small gray hand scratching his chin, "Not to." He replied after a minute. The taller man- the one and only Dave Strider- nodded, "Yeah lil bro, you could've woke Eri or Sol and they need to sleep, okay?" Karkat sighed looking at the shorter man- John Egbert- for help. John said nothing, making Karkat sigh, "Sorry." The small boy whispered and the two men smiled, "It's okay!" John smiled, kissing the top of the boy's head, "Let's get some breakfast made, yeah?" Karkat nodded as John stood, moving the small boy to his hip, leaving after giving Dave a small peck on the lips.

   Dave continued to lay in bed, scrolling through various social media apps on his phone smiling at John and Karkat's giggles from the kitchen, the two were no doubt making a large mess. When a loud cry sounded from the other room. Dragging himself off the bed, shuddering softly as his bare feet touched the cold wood floor, he continued down the hallway to the Nursery. Yawning softly as he entered, the cries louder when he opened the door that had muffled the sound. Dave lifted the small troll, wary of the grub scars on the boy's side. Sollux had only pupated a month or so ago, around the time they got Eridan, and his scars were still sensitive to touch. Sollux calmed quickly in his adoptive father's arms, purring softly as he made various stuffed animals fly around the room. Dave rolled his eyes, carrying Sollux to the kitchen, where his earlier suspitions were proved correct. His oldest grinned, what happened to be brownie batter covered his face, clothes, hands and even hair. Dave sighed, his fiancee was not a much better sight.

  _Jesus, it was like he was the only adult in this house..._

   Sighing, he set Sollux in his high chair, turning the two. "What the hell, man?" Was all he said, John let out a strange mix of a giggle and a chuckle, while Karkat gasped. "Papa!" He cried, tugging on John's pajama pants, "Daddy said a  _bad word_!" John nodded, "Yes, but he's a grown-up, he can say them." He informed the little boy, turning back to his fiancee with a bright smile. "We're making brownies for breakfast, right Karkles?" Karkat nodded quickly, excitement in his eyes. Dave sighed, "Cool, but clean up your mess!" Taking Sollux out of his chair and going the living room with the shake of his head. 

   Dave played with Sollux for a while, it was always entertaining to play with the certain baby as he made his toys fly and such to go with the game. He was also excitable and playful, a win-win situation. It was 15 minutes or so that he started to hear whimpers from the other room, Eridan's room. Getting up, he strapped Sollux in a bouncy chair- the kid was obsessed with it- within John's sight, before heading to Eridan's room. 

   Eridan laid in his bed- as the social workers had informed them that the trolls could sleep dry, but if they had many nightmares in a row or couldn't sleep, they needed to sleep in sopor slime for a month or so- his body would flinch or he would make a jerky movement with a whimper. Dave felt such agony in seeing his son- even if Eridan's only been his son for a month- in such agony that he had to pause and in this moment of hesitation, Eridan jerked violently before letting out a loud scream. Dave swears his heart broke as rushed forward, gently shushing the child as he attempted to wake him. After another piercing scream, Eridan woke up, his fins splayed in a defense mode, eyes wide and teeth bared. Dave stayed unaffected, gently cooing little sweet nothings and stroking the hair between his horns, though he didn't touch anything but his hair, knowing Eridan needed to remember, to process everything, if you didn't wait, it would cause him to panic more.

   Trust this from John's personal misfortune. 

   It took Eridan a few minutes, before everything seemed to catch back up to him, he let out a loud sob then, jumping into Dave's arms. Dave held his little boy close, he cooed soft little things to him, 'It's okay's and 'It's over's were repeated softly. Rocking softly while stroking his back, Dave let the boy cry, and that he did. After what felt like hours, but was only minutes, Eridan's sobs turned to silent tears, with sniffles. "Do you wanna talk 'bout it, lil man?" Dave asked, his voice soft and gentle, with a bit of a coo in it. Eridan nodded, but didn't say anything. Dave held in a sigh, "What happened in your bad dream?" He tried softly.

   Eridan took a shaky breath, "They were back." He whispered, "And I couldn't find you or Papa." He stopped, burying his head in Dave's chest. Dave bit his lip, it was like the other dreams then. Eridan took another breath, "They took me away. And they did the bad things again." Dave made a small shushing sound, "It's okay lil man, you don't need to say anymore." Eridan sighed in relief at that, playing with Dave's pajama shirt. Dave held the boy close, "You never have to go back to them ever again, okay? I'll always be here to rescue you." His voice was soft with an air of promise in it, kissing the top of Eridan's head, he looked down the hall to see John watching nervously. Mouthing the words,  _'It's fine, we'll talk later.'_ Dave turned, still comforting Eridan. 

   Within a hour Eridan was calm, though half asleep, and Dave was already exhausted, at just a bit later than noon. Leaving Eridan's room, the young troll still held in his arms, he bumped into John. John almost dragged him to the living room, where he sat on the couch, Eridan in his lap. Karkat sat on the floor, Sollux was in Karkat's lap and John settled himself next to Dave. A kid's show was on-  _'Peg + Cat'_ \- and it entranced the boys as their fathers stole kisses every now and then.

   Right now, Dave could say he was truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I Had A Request From Forever, I Know. I Had -628657 Inspiration, And Tried Multiple Times To Write It. Sorry Guest :( It Would Have Been Really Bad... So I Decided Not To... Sorry :(
> 
> I Have Many Story Ideas, All But One Being Homestuck. Those Should Come Soon!
> 
> Would Anyone Like More Of This AU?


End file.
